Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 062
| director = Ishikawa Toshihiro | storyboard artist = Koumoto Shouga | animation director = Namikaze Nagare }} "Signs of Doom, Part 1", known as "The Last Battle! The Man Who Possesses the Two Gods!" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on June 10, 2009 and in the United States on March 16, 2010. Summary King of the Netherworld's arrival The Condor geoglyph has just formed in the sky, causing concern among Yusei and his friends. Jack and Crow catch up with the rest of the gang, Yusei, Akiza, Luna, Leo, Mina and Trudge, who are gazing up at the Condor. Crow meets Akiza for the first time, seeing that she won her Duel, but wonders what the current phenomenon is about. A mild earthquake breaks out right before some multi-colored light is emitted from the crater in the center of the B.A.D.. Yusei understands that the Doors to the Netherworld have completely opened. Various thunderbolts strike the area around that crater above the former Dark Signers' lair and a dark filthy liquid makes its way out of the hole. Two red glowing eyes appear near the top of the sludge as it takes the form of a giant dragon. The dragon stands over Satellite, dripping sludge, and staring in the direction of the Condor lines. Everyone is terrified by the creature's presence. Crow mentions how Roman had warned them that the King of the Netherworld would appear if they fail to seal the four towers before sunset. Yusei infers that this creature must be the King of the Netherworld. Trudge asks if this means it's the end of the world, but Mina replies that they're still here and the darkness hasn't completely taken over. Luna's Mark of the Dragon begins to ache and Kuribon appears at her side. Kuribon warns her that the king must not reach the Condor geoglyph. Leo wonders how can they stop a huge creature like this. The other Signer marks begin to glow too. After a few cracks of thunder, some red light shines from the sky, making way for the Crimson Dragon. The Crimson Dragon sends a blast of light at the Signers and their companions. The gang and their Duel Runners are transported to Goodwin's island residence, where one of of the buildings has been smashed, as the Stairway to the Dragon Star has jutted out from underground, breaking through it. Jack recognizes it as the monument that Goodwin had inside his mansion. The Condor geoglyph glows just above the stairway. Akiza deduces that the Condor geoglyph they saw in Satellite was above Goodwin's residence, while Leo is surprised at how they got there in such short time. Rex's transformation Rex Goodwin, who has been waiting for them, appears at the top of the stairway, where he welcomes and congratulates the Signers for defeating the Dark Signers, although they were unable to close the Doors of the Netherworld. Yusei asks if they have lost and says "The world...". Goodwin finishes his sentence, replying "... is done for". He stares back at the King of the Netherworld coming in their direction, noting its progress. Yusei asks why the King is coming here and he tells Yusei that the stairway is the place for the Divine Ritual. He has used the Crimson Dragon to bring the Signers here for the sake of that ritual. He picks up the capsule containing Roman's arm, with a Mark of the Dragon. The mark begins to glow, causing the Signers to feel pain through their own marks. Jack remembers learning that Goodwin has a mechanical left arm, during the Fortune Cup, and asks if the arm in the capsule is his. Rex replies that it had belonged to his brother Roman, prompting Yusei to ask why he has it. .]] Goodwin laughs as he sets down the capsule and turns around. To everyone's surprise, the Condor dark mark appears on his back. Goodwin's jacket then tears as his muscles expand. His scleras turn pitch black and purple lines start to form over his now muscular body, showing his status as a Dark Signer. He unlocks the canister and rips off his mechanical arm. Using his other arm, he takes Roman's arm from the tank. He announces that, by using the Dark Signers' power, he will make this arm his own and holds it in place of the missing arm, where it attaches itself. The Crimson Dragon starts to resist becoming part of Rex, but he doesn't worry, saying it will just take time. Yusei asks Goodwin what he is trying to do. He replies that he will become the Ultimate God by using both the powers of the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals (In the English version he states that with the power of both light and darkness, he will become all powerful and rule the world and recreate it into his image). The Turbo Duel Goodwin raises his arm and the Stairway rises further out of the ground. Everyone retreats back from Rex's residence, while the Stairway rises higher into the sky. Goodwin laughs manically with his view of the whole city. The Signers and their friends retreated back to the bridge leading to Rex's residence. An alter appears before Goodwin and he announces that the ritual shall be done via a Turbo Duel in the Condor geoglyph. He intends to defeat and sacrifice the Signers to the King of the Netherworld. Crow reminds Rex that it was him who asked Yusei and the others to defeat the Dark Signers. Yusei asks Goodwin what will happen to the King of the Netherworld if they win. He replies that it will disappear, but denies it will happen as he believes he has become a god. Yusei accepts the Duel, Jack vows to disperse of Goodwin and Crow also rises to the challenge, despite not being a Signer, he'll do anything for the kids in Satellite. Crow thinks in inspiration of the man from the Daedalus Bridge legend. Goodwin grins hearing this. As the three Duelists start their engines, Yusei vows to stop the King of the Netherworld. The others provide encouragement for the trio. The Condor geoglyph rotates, so that it tilts downwards. A compartment on the temple shuffles Goodwin's Deck. To make up for the handicap, Goodwin announces that he shall have triple to usual Life Points, 12000, and nobody may attack on their first turn. The others agree and Goodwin activates "Speed World" into the compartment on the temple. Yusei, Jack and Crow to ramp onto the geoglyph and use it as a Turbo Duel circuit. Crow moves ahead of his allies to take the first move. He draws "Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield" with 100 ATK. He Normal Summons it and and follows up with Special Summoning "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" with 1700 ATK to its side. Setting 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, he ends his turn. Jack moves up in front to make the next move. All the duelists' SPC go to 1. He Normal Summons "Mad Archfiend" with 1800 ATK and Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, ending his turn. Yusei takes the lead for his move. All the duelists' SPC go to 2. After drawing, Yusei asks Rex why he became a Dark Signer. Rex's flashbacks Goodwin tells his opponents about the events that caused Roman to become a Dark Signer. A flashback shows Roman becoming host to both a Mark of the Dragon and the Spider dark mark. Rex says that his brother's body was chosen as the first place of battle. The powers of both a Signer and a Dark Signer resided within Roman's body. However, the Dark Signer's mark began to take over his body; the veins around the Spider mark turned purple and the change spread up the rest of his arm and onto his face. His eyes turn black, his skin turns brown and markings appear on his face, meaning that the power of the Dark Signers had taken over him. Roman believed that by throwing away his left arm, which carried the Signer's mark and leaving it to Rex, fate would take care of everything else. Rex enters a room to meet Roman. Roman now has his left arm torn off and contained in the canister. Apart from his arm detached, his appearance is as normal. He rolls the canister back to Rex, telling Rex that the Signers will someday appear. No matter how long away it is, he demands Rex to gather them and use them to defeat him. He explains that two Gods were residing in his body and he had chosen the path of evil. He instructs Rex to take the canister and leave, while just a small part of his normal self remains. Roman hits a button triggering the Zero Reverse. Rex obeyed fate and gathered the Signers. Up until then, he had reached a certain conclusion as he goes staring at the depths of the depths of destiny. Rex tells them of his recent Duel with Roman; Goodwin fell to his knees and his Life Points drop from 1200 to 0. Roman approaches Rex and sees three Trap Cards Goodwin dropped, which he hadn't used; "Divine Wrath", "Mirror Force", and "Solemn Judgment". Seeing these cards, Roman understands that Rex wanted to lose on purpose. He grabs Rex by the shoulders, asking why he did it. Rex replies that he wanted to be like Roman and that Roman could not win against Yusei. He says that their fates won't change; in another 5000 years those sharing the same fate would appear, use the world as the battleground for their Gods and eventually die. Rex believes it to be his destiny to break this chain. He would do so using what Roman couldn't withstand: he will become a God and overcome fate. He must first die and wish earnestly, then take the arm Roman left him and use it as his own, possessing two Gods like Roman once did. Roman looks at his brother in concern. As Rex dies, a condor with glowing red eyes flies towards him, signaling his rebirth as a Dark Signer. Present day. Goodwin says he will use the powers of the King of the Netherworld to destroy the world and rebuild it using the Crimson Dragon's power. He lifts his arms in triumph, announcing that he will create the world. The Turbo Duel Yusei tells Goodwin not to joke around. Crow points out how Goodwin's selfish desires have affected the lives of people from Satellite, including Martha and the children. Jack refuses to allow Goodwin to do as he likes with his delusions. Yusei points up to Rex, telling him he is mistaken, it isn't God's power that tear down destiny, it's what everyone creates by gathering and fighting together. Goodwin grins and asks what that is they are gathering to fight for. The bonds between their friends, Yusei replies. Yusei Normal Summons "Max Warrior" with 1800 ATK and Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone before ending his turn. Goodwin starts his turn. All the duelists' SPC go to 3. Since he controls no monsters while his opponent's do, he is able to Special Summon "Oracle of the Sun". He then Normal Summons "Fire Ant Ascator". Tuning both monsters, he chants "When the sun arises, all darkness is dispelled. Light, shine brightly. Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti!", as he Synchro Summons "Sun Dragon Inti". He removes "Fire Ant Ascator" from play to Special Summon "Weeping Idol". Next, he pays 1000 Life Points to Special Summon "Dark Tuner - Dark Goddess Witaka". "Black Goddess Witaka" uses its effect to copy "Sun Dragon Inti's" Level. He Dark Tunes "Dark Tuner - Dark Goddess Witaka" and "Weeping Idol", chanting "When the path of darkness is opened, the voices of despair can be heard. Become death. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Moon Dragon Quilla!" as he Dark Synchro Summons "Moon Dragon Quilla". Finally, Goodwin Sets two cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. "Quilla" sinks below its sun counterpart, as its effect activates in the End Phase destroying itself. sets, while the Sun is out.]] Crow wonders if all this is part of Rex's plan and begins his turn. He waves his finger, explaining that he doesn't know about God or fate, but he does know he will surpass them like the legendary man from the Daedalus Bridge legend. Goodwin points out that that man lost his left arm. Crow wonders what Goodwin is talking about. He chooses to ignore this and starts his turn. All the duelists' SPC go to 4. Crow activates "Speed Spell - Tune Up 123", which raises "Mistral's" Level based on a dice roll. The word "daice" appears on Crow's monitor, while an animation of a dice spins around. A chart containing an index on how much the Level will increase by appears on the right side of the screen. The dice stops on 2, so "Mistral's" Level goes from 2 to 3. He Tunes "Mistral" and "Bora", Synchro Summoning "Blackwing Armor Master" with 2500 ATK. He then Special Summons "Blackwing - Elphin the Raven" with 2200 ATK to its side due to its effect to be Special Summoning if they are face-up Blackwing on Crow's field. "Armor Master " attacks "Sun Dragon Inti" with its "Black Hurricane" attack. "Armor Master" shoves a Wedge Counter into the face of the Inti's sun and survives the counter attack, due to its effect. Next, Crow uses "Armor Master's" effect to remove the counter. The sun cracks up as the ATK of "Inti" drops to 0. Crow orders "Elphin the Raven" to attack the damaged "Inti". "Elphin" leaves huge scratch marks in the monster, causing it to explode. Goodwin's Life Points drop to 8800 and his SPC drops to 2. Goodwin laughs slightly, saying how it is an unforgivable offense to retaliate against a God and that the man from Daedalus Bridge legend learned this by losing his left arm. Yusei asks Goodwin if he's the legendary man. Goodwin plays on as normal. He uses the effect of "Inti" to destroy "Elphin" and inflict damage to Crow equal to its ATK. Crow's Life Points and SPC drop to 1800 and 2 respectively. Now that the Sun, "Inti", is gone, the Moon, "Quilla", comes out again. The legendary man failed, Goodwin tells them, he couldn't go against destiny because he was a normal person and a useless human; in order to change fate, one must surpass humans and become a God. Crow refuses to believe it and let Goodwin shatter the legend he believed in. Goodwin raises his arm and causes the Marks of the Dragon to disappear from the arms of the Signers and join together as the full dragon symbol appear on his chest. Goodwin laughs that he is the ultimate God. Featured Duels: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan vs. Rex Goodwin Crow's turn (Crow's SPC : 0; Jack's SPC : 0; Yusei's SPC : 0; Rex's SPC : 0) Crow Normal Summons "Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield" (ATK: 100) and then Special Summons "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" (ATK: 1700). He Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Jack's turn (Crow's SPC : 1; Jack's SPC : 1; Yusei's SPC : 1; Rex's SPC : 1) Jack Normal Summons "Mad Archfiend". (ATK: 1800) He Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Yusei's turn (Crow's SPC : 2; Jack's SPC : 2; Yusei's SPC : 2; Rex's SPC : 2) Yusei Normal Summons "Max Warrior" (ATK: 1800). He Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Rex's turn (Crow's SPC : 3; Jack's SPC : 3; Yusei's SPC : 3; Rex's SPC : 3) Rex Special Summons "Oracle of the Sun" (ATK: 1000) and Normal Summons "Fire Ant Ascator" (ATK: 700). He uses both monsters to Synchro Summon "Sun Dragon Inti" (ATK: 3000). Next he removes "Fire Ant Ascator" from play to Special Summon "Weeping Idol" (ATK: 0). He pays 1000 Life Points (Rex: 11000 Life Points) to Special Summon "Dark Tuner - Dark Goddess Witaka" (ATK: 0). Rex then uses the effect of "Dark Tuner - Dark Goddess Witaka" to change its Level to the Level of "Sun Dragon Inti". Rex uses "Dark Tuner - Dark Goddess Witaka" and "Weeping Idol" to Dark Synchro Summon "Moon Dragon Quilla". He Sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. "Moon Dragon Quilla's" effect destroys itself. Crow's turn (Crow's SPC : 4; Jack's SPC : 4; Yusei's SPC : 4; Rex's SPC : 4) Crow activates "Speed Spell - Tune Up 123" to increase the Level of "Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield" by 1. He then Synchro Summons "Blackwing Armor Master" (ATK: 2500) and Normal Summons "Blackwing - Elphin the Raven" (ATK: 2200). Crow attacks "Sun Dragon Inti" with "Blackwing Armor Master". He uses the effect of "Blackwing Armor Master" to remove 1 Wedge Counter from "Sun Dragon Inti" (ATK: 0). Crow attacks "Sun Dragon Inti" with "Blackwing - Elphin the Raven" (Rex: 8800 Life Points, 2 SPC). Rex uses the effect of "Sun Dragon Inti" to destroy "Blackwing - Elphin the Raven" and inflict damage to Crow equal to its ATK (Crow: 1800 Life Points, 2 SPC). Rex then Special Summons "Moon Dragon Quilla" (DEF: 2000). :Continued next episode... Differences in adaptations * The capsule containing Roman's arm is turned green so that only the Mark of the Dragon is shown as opposed to the whole arm. * Goodwin's mechanical arm falling on the ground is cut. * Goodwin states that his mechanical arm was to transfer Roman's mark to him. This was not stated in the original. * The scene of Goodwin adding Roman's arm to his body is skipped. * Goodwin planned to use the power of the King of the Netherworld and the Crimson Dragon to create his ideal world and become a god. In the dub he wanted power and to rule the world. * The scene of the darkness entering Roman's body is removed. * Roman's sleeve was extended to cover his severed arm. * In the original, Goodwin mentions how he has both the powers of two gods. In the dub he says he has the powers of light and dark. * The scene where "Fire Ant Ascator" becomes the stars to tune "Oracle of the Sun" is changed from 8 to 3. * The scene where Crow says he may not know anything about fate or God, but that he'll surpass them all like the Legendary D-Wheeler and Goodwin commenting it is cut. * The scene where "Sun Dragon Inti" fully cracks after the Wedge Counter is removed is cut. Errors in the dub * When Rex Goodwin took Battle Damage from the destruction of "Sun Dragon Inti", it reshows the scene of "Inti" getting a Wedge Counter without Rex's stats when it should have instead shown Goodwin and his Life Points going down to 8800 and his Speed Counters reduced by 2 at that moment. * When Goodwin is about to Summon "Fire Ant Ascator" when it is shown in his hand, the card is in its original design. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. References